


Not Your Noble Savior

by sunflowerbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, fluffy and introspective, soft, this is a short scene with some reflection about how they work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: Villanelle did not much need saving, but Eve had her own way.Day two prompt: Eve saving Villanelle
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Not Your Noble Savior

This mission was, in technical terms, a fucking disaster. Carolyn had given them short notice on this one, less time than Eve really needed to make a solid plan. Villanelle was always happy to wing it, but having a plan had saved their asses more than once, and Eve really didn’t care to take the risk. She had tried to convince Carolyn to push it back another week, but it was a high profile kill and it needed to be done before the man had time to throw the results of a major election. Eve knew the man was always surrounded by at least five security guards, all of them armed and, if her research was right, more than willing to kill. She had been pouring over the little bit of information she’d managed to gather for hours, trying to find the quickest way to get to him without Villanelle bringing attention to herself. Carolyn let her do whatever she wanted on the smaller kills, called them her “creative outlet.” It made sure that Villanelle’s higher profile kills were kept clean, usually not even a trace of foul play.

“I think this one will be easy, sweet Eve. He’s a boring man, I will flirt with him and slip something into his drink, he will die twenty minutes later, while we watch from this hotel across the street. I will pick up a new scarf before we leave, though. I only have one from Rome, and they have very pretty scarves.” Villanelle sighed, wrapping her arms around Eve’s middle, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re confident, and I really do believe in you, but I just wish we could plan a little longer. It’s going to be so busy in there, I won’t be able to keep a good eye on you, and he’s got a lot of security.” She was chewing at her thumbnail, her eyebrows furrowed together.

“It is in an hour, so we are done with the planning, it is time to get ready. Should I do the brown wig or the baby blue one?”

“Blue, it’ll distract him, and most people won’t remember much else to describe you besides the hair.” Eve handed her the wig, still going over the information, looking for any detail she might have missed.

“Okay, you will be outside or inside?”

“Outside, smoking in front of the window. That way nobody will be suspicious if I need to come inside if something goes wrong but I can warn you if anyone we don’t expect shows up.” Eve grabbed her dress from the hotel room’s miniature closet, it was a cocktail dress to match the party, shorter than Eve’s usual preference, but an understated dark blue to avoid much attention. If Villanelle was meant to distract, she was meant to blend in. A bored woman smoking outside a party; just like the bored woman smoking outside every other party anyone had ever been to.

“The black dress is yours. I thought the red one would be too showy; this one is supposed to be as quiet as possible.” Eve noted, pointing out the dress on the rack.

“Thank you, _milaya_. I do not know how I did this without you.” Villanelle smiled softly, grabbing her dress to change.

See, people often joked in MI6 about Villanelle, the swift and sly assassin saving Eve, her clumsy girlfriend, from various dangers. What they failed to realize was just how often Eve saved Villanelle. Not in big ways, no. If it was time for a daring escape Villanelle was still your girl, but Eve made it so there was no need for the daring escape at all. Eve knew what had to happen in nearly every scenario, to make sure there were no interruptions to the kill, to the plan. Maybe at the beginning she’d been out of her depth, but she’d found her sea legs quickly, she and Villanelle figuring out exactly how to work together, how they balanced each other out.

Eve planned, Villanelle listened, if Villanelle switched things up mid-mission, Eve took the cue. Villanelle said the safeword and Eve came in with some excuse to pull her out, something about her car or a frantic family member needing her immediately. No questions asked, no doubting each other’s understanding.

Villanelle had saved Eve, Eve had saved Villanelle, but mostly they just worked together to avoid any saving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I'm not sure it's my best work but it's not bad i don't think. please feel free to comment if you enjoyed it at all  
> im on tumblr [sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com)


End file.
